Goodbye
by Anne McSommers
Summary: Harry realizes what he must do, and here are his last thoughts Songfic Seasons in the sun


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, I just use them  
  
Goodbye  
  
The battle raged on all around. Parents and children were fighting side by side, against the enemy. Not trying to win, but just to survive. "But none of it matters" thought Harry as Voldemort entered the room. "It all comes down to this. Me or him. They are all looking to me for life. If I win then the world will slowly go back to as it would be. If Voldemort wins... Then they might as well just die here." Voldemort stood ten paces away and him and harry drew their wands. As Voldemort cast the killing curse Harry cast the same. The wands locked as green met green. The spells stood still as the curses tried to block each other and get past each other at the same time. Then Harry realized what he must do. For his curse to go by and destroy Voldemort, he would have to let Voldemort's spell through as well. He would have to die.  
  
Goodbye to you my trusted friend  
we've known each other since we  
were nine or ten  
  
He thought of Ron and how he would never get to see him again. Never see his best friend finally work up the courage to ask Hermione out. Maybe his death would do some good. Maybe it would bring them together.  
  
Together we've climbed hills and trees  
Learned of love and abc's  
skinned our hearts and  
skinned our knees   
  
He thought of Hermione. All the times they spent in the library, how he would never be there for her to tell him to study more. How he would never hear her quote "Hogwarts, A History" ever again.  
  
Goodbye my friend it's hard to die  
when all the birds are singing  
in the sky  
Now that spring is in the air  
Pretty girls are everywhere  
Think of me and I'll be there   
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed were  
Just seasons out of time   
  
The wands were glowing gold and Harry was waiting for Voldemort to be off guard. He wished Sirius could be here to see this. But no, he was out there in the fight, maybe already dead. He thought of how much of a father Sirus had been to him. Well if he plan didn't work, they would be reunited soon.  
  
Goodbye papa please pray for me  
I was the black sheep of the family  
You tried to teach me right from wrong  
Too much wine and too much song  
Wonder how I got along   
  
And if not, he would wait, until then he would miss him  
  
Goodbye papa it's hard to die  
when all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
little children everywhere  
When you see them I'll be there   
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
but the wine and the songs like the  
Seasons have all gone  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
but the wine and the song like  
the seasons have all gone   
  
Then he thought of his daughter, Michelle, who like he had, would now grow up fatherless. He would miss her smile and he innocence. He wanted to see her grow up, but even more we wanted her to grow up away from a world of fear. He would do it for her.  
  
Goodbye Michelle my little one  
You gave me love and helped  
Me find the sun  
And every time that I was down  
You would always come around  
And get my feet back on  
The ground   
Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die  
when all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
with the flowers everywhere  
I wish that we could both be there   
  
As the sun rose and the birds began to chirp he knew it was time. He let down his defences and let the spell come for him  
  
We had joy we had fun we had   
Seasons in the sun  
but the hills that we climbed were  
Just seasons out of time   
  
He saw the green flash, and heard Voldemort's scream  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
But the stars we could reach  
Were just starfish on the beach  
  
He felt the pain searing through him, but it was worth it, Voldemort would be forever gone  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
but the wine and the song like the  
Seasons have all gone   
  
He though one last thought of Goodbye  
  
We had joy we had fun we had  
Seasons in the sun  
but the wine and the song like the  
Seasons have all gone   
  
Then he knew no more 


End file.
